0207
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: COMPLETE. February 7-- Aerith's birthday. Zack knows. Of course he does. But how could he greet her when being alive is the last thing that Zack couldn't be? When Zack finally sees Aerith, what happens next? Zack/Aerith. Read and Review!
1. Walking Within the Lifestream

"**0207"**

**by: rorudesu-chan  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Zack, Aerith, the Lifestream and all related characters are owned by SquareEnix..._

**READ and REVIEW!!**

-

-

**Chapter 1: Walking Within the Lifestream**

-

-

-

-

-

I am Zack. SOLDIER First Class, Zack.

And although I died a long time ago, there are few things I could never forget. Even if I was already partially engulfed within the Lifestream's eternal abode, somehow the memories that seemed to be very important to my character never left its place.

One of these important memories is my beloved Aerith's birthday. Today is the seventh of February. She is 23 now. It's been a year since I last saw her angelic face. Even though the Lifestream and all those in it never had to care nor worry about time, somehow I just feel the days go by in the Planet, as if I was still alive and linked to its daily activities.

I know, I know. I'm dead now. And there isn't any materia or some limit break that could change that horrid fact. I'm here now. In the Lifestream. Sleeping every now then. Walking aimlessly within its forever flowing streams of Mako energy.

Sometimes I hate being here. True, it does feel good that I no longer have to suffer the painful torments of ShinRa's lie-infested plots. But still, I'd give anything, anything at all just to see Aerith and be with her again. Yet, like I said, there isn't anything in this whole Lifestream that could grant a desperate SOLDIER's wish.

-

-

-

-

-

I continue to walk on the shapeless path of the Lifestream. I placed both of my hands behind my head and stared at the surroundings above me, hoping that the vast scene of the clear blue skies would greet me. But it was just Mako again. Pure blue slash green, Mako.

"Boy, I bet ShinRa would've loved this view!" Ripples of Mako vibrated around me as I said my thoughts out loud.

But I definitely wouldn't love this kind of scene. I was sick of staring at mako all the time. But this was the very least of my heavenly problems.

I almost forgot that today was Aerith's special day, the day that an Ancient was brought to this Planet. Heck, the term 'Ancient' is an unworthy description of Aerith. It should've been 'goddess'. For she was the most beautiful of all the girls I've gotten along with. Not to mention, the kindest, the most caring and the sweetest of them all.

But… I don't think 'goddess' is a good term either, because it disgustingly reminds me of that Genesis and his poetic obsession with Loveless.

I scratched the back of my head as I walked around in circles and did a couple of sit-ups as I frantically tried to think of a way how to err… send my greetings to her from the Lifestream. Finally, I cracked. It was just plain impossible. She's still alive and I wasn't anymore. This was like one of those long distance relationships where the distance itself is the hindrance between the two lovers' communication. I lied down on the Lifestream's solid-like ground, in despair.

"Im-po-si-ble…" The syllables that I spoke aloud, also spoke for the way my heart felt. I closed my eyes, hoping that somehow, in this hollow space of the Promised Land, I could still find a way to let Aerith know that I never forgot about this day.

-

-

-

-

-

I didn't know how long I let myself lie down there. But ever since I began living the rest of my eternity in the Promised Land, I knew I didn't have to think about the moments that were going by. As I lied down, my eyes were closed but I surely wasn't sleeping. I couldn't actually. I guess you could say that I was quite troubled.

I felt a figure looming over my head. I didn't know what it was but I didn't feel like it was my obligation right now to care. I kept my eyes closed but then suddenly, a deep, nostalgic voice boomed the atmosphere, causing the green streams around me to ripple.

"You look as if you've given up on something!" Because the voice held strings of memories in its place, I opened my eyes to see if it really was _him_. It was. Thank the Ancients, it was him.

"Angeal!" I quickly stood up on my feet and turned around to face him. I wanted to give him a sort of 'formal' SOLDIER-like greeting that we used to practice but it couldn't be done.

As I looked at him, his image wasn't as strong as mine. His figure was merely a shadow. I barely recognized him except for his signature hairstyle that I copied for the sake of his memory. I was guessing that most of Angeal was now infused with the Lifestream. It was only a short matter of time before he becomes totally merged in it. But still, figureless or not, I was filled with joy that my cherished mentor was gracing me with his presence in this place.

"What happened to you, Zack?" His stern authority governed over me just like before. "You call yourself a First Class? Why, you sound like you're still halfway from being an infrantry man!"

And just like before, I was a bit stubborn to listen to his complains about any of my unacceptable behavior. "Well, you know…" I turned around as I wrapped my hands around my head. But then, something struck me. "Wait! How'd you know about my problem?" I faced him again as I asked, confused.

"This is the Lifestream, Zack. All those in it have become one… one in memories, one in history, one in words. This is the case… whether you like it or not." Angeal smirked because he knew he was always right.

"I see… Anyways," I stumbled to find the right words. I didn't want Angeal to think any less of what I've become. "I need your help, Angeal…"

"My help…?" He half-heartedly scoffed.

"Yeah. You see, it's my girl's birthday, and—" Just as I thought things were about to ride smoothly, Angeal cut me off.

"W-wait… Your personal business is none of mine."

"But I thought you were here to—" Again, he cut me off.

"Yes, Zack, I'm here. Here to tell you that there's always a way out of everything."

"How? Are you telling me that there's a secret exit door somewhere in the Lifestream, where I could just walk out and then come to the Planet and finally be with Aerith on her special day?" Can you believe it? I said that all in one breath.

"No. That's just a bedtime story, Zack." He mockingly replied as I felt stupid for helplessly trying to believe such thing.

"Then what am I suppose to do, Angeal? I don't ever want her to think that… that I don't love her anymore! She doesn't know I'm dead, Angeal. I don't think she does… yet." I felt the tides of Mako around me ripple violently because of my loudly spoken words.

"Calm down, boy."His words still had its essence of authority that had always bore its roots inside me.

I managed to calm myself down a bit. I slumped down and sat with my legs propped up to hold my dangling arms. I lowered my head and realized that I haven't felt so much emotion ever since the day I charged myself towards the ShinRa soldiers in the last battle of my life. It was a momentum of silence for Angeal and me. But he broke it as he helped me pull the disgruntled pieces of myself, back together.

His tall, influential figure towered before me. "Stand up, SOLDIER. I won't tell you how you can see her unless you stand up as the First Class that you are."

"Heh... I hate it when you're always right, Angeal." I shook off any uncertainties that resided within me and stood up on both feet. He was right. There is a way. Because my mentor said so, I'll believe it. He looked at me as he confidently spoke.

"The Lifestream."

"What?" As if he spoke in a two-worded riddle that I could barely understand, I asked one more time. "The Lifestream? What does it have to do with my problems? Not like _it _was already the cause of all this…"

"Talk to the Promised Land, Zack. Tell it everything that you want and anyone that you want to see. It'll understand you, just like it understood our race eons ago." I was right, Angeal was talking in riddles.

"Talk to this…" I pointed at the Mako beside me. "…and talk to that?" I gestured to the green streams that floated below me and continued to persuade myself that Angeal's words weren't the solution and that he was just making a joke out of me. "Angeal, I'm not a Cetra like Aerith, you know. I can't do things like that."

But it seemed as though, he was really serious with his words. "You wanted a solution, Zack. There, I give it to you. It's yours if you don't want to do it."

"Well of course, I'd have to do it… eventually. It's just that, don't you think it's kind of…"

"Impossible? See, that's the kind of stuff that gets you into situations like this. Well, I've done my part. It's time for me to go to sleep…" Angeal placed a strong hand on my left shoulder as my eyes watched his shadowy outline slowly wane into the bright, emerald streams of Mako.

"Angeal! Wait!" But he was gone. No matter how loud my voice echoed within the Lifestream's endless space to call out to him, Angeal went back to 'sleep'.

-

-

-

-

-

_**A/N: **Whew! Finally done! This was supposed to be one-shot but then I realized the whole document was long so I made it into a chapter style. Hoped you liked it! Go Zerith/ZackAerith!! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **Do it seriously, thanks._

Next: Chapter 2- "A Flower Blooming in the Slums"


	2. A Flower Blooming in the Slums

"**0207"**

**by: rorudesu-chan  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, SquareEnix does.

**a/n: **Ok. Here's chapter 2. For those who read this story before, it was entitled "February 27" but I changed it to a numerical title instead, "0207". A lot of reasons. Particularly, not being able to read Aerith's bday in wiki more carefully. Oops. haha. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!

-

-

**Chapter 2: A Flower Blooming in the Slums**

-

-

-

-

-

I was alone again.

With my preoccupied mind, I started to walk again in circles and also did some of my favorite SOLDIER exercises that others would usually label as something very tiring. I thought about Angeal's words and how he was always right but then, he could be wrong this time.

I didn't know why I still refused to talk to the Lifestream like what Angeal said I should do. Was it because it would feel really weird if I talked to the very thing that helped make my death possible? Because of the power that Mako provided ShinRa with, lies made a SOLDIER's life not worth living at all--me and that silver-haired apostate, Sephiroth, the proof of every bad thing that has happened to the Planet. With that reason, I felt my trust with the Lifestream, degrade little by little. I knew it couldn't help me at all.

But then, I suddenly thought about Aerith and how this day would probably mean so much to her. I remembered saying how I'd do anything just to see her and be with her again. I thought in silence for awhile as green streams around me, drift endlessly. Finally, I realized that if 'anything' definitely meant, _any _thing, this immediately includes me talking to the Lifestream. Like I said, I'd do anything… for Aerith, even if my trust with the Lifestream hasn't come to its terms yet.

"Alright…!" I stretched my arms before me as I warmed myself up for the words that were about to come out of my mouth. I tried to recall Angeal's words and carefully did what I was supposed to do.

"Lifestream…!" I looked around, waiting for a possible god-like response. When I realized that streams and fluids of Mako energy weren't going to answer in a way I'd expect, I continued to talk to the Lifestream. "I-I wish to see the last living Ancient named, Aerith! You see… today's her birthday… And I… wanted to greet her…"

Nothing. I waited but there wasn't any reply at all from the Promised Land except for the movements of the ripples that responded to the cries I made. Other than that, it just continued on its business, floating aimlessly around its eternal space.

"Congratulations, Angeal! You finally got your joke and made me a complete idiot..." I whispered to myself as I felt a huge wave of disappointment wash away my hope. There was no way that the Lifestream could listen to what I just said. And if it did, it probably thought that I was unworthy of being granted a wish because I was one of those humans who helped the Planet suffer because of the abusive use of its Mako resources. But hey, I was blissfully unaware of that before, right?

I lingered around the Lifestream, feeling so crushed. I wish I could say sorry to Aerith, though. But how am I supposed to do that when greeting her was one of the things I couldn't even do?

Just as I was about to slip back into the thought of being happily helpless, a nostalgic laugh rippled within the sea of Mako. I recognized that it wasn't Angeal's. The voice was from my beloved Mother who had, at some point, accomplished her life in the Planet.

"My dear Zack, what happened?" The compassion-filled voice was definitely my Mother's. I looked around in every direction to see where she stood. But I couldn't find her. There wasn't any figure anywhere, not even a shadowy outline. I came to the conclusion that my Mother must've been in the Lifestream now, happily watching everybody else live out their lives, including mine.

"Mom… I wanted to see someone so I tried to talk to the Lifestream like what Angeal said. But… I guess nothing really happened." I didn't know exactly where my Mother was but I just stared at the void space above me, waiting for her maternal response.

"Hmm… Did you really talk to the Lifestream, Zack?"

"I did. I said how I wish to see—" She found the flaw, just like how Mothers know something's wrong even when you say there isn't.

"Tsk. Tsk." I could already imagine how my Mother would wag her finger when she says things like this. "Zack… The Lifestream isn't some kind of wish-granting Chocobo.." She let out a soft chuckle that echoed as currents within the sea of Mako.

It was silence for a few moments. Then, she spoke once more in her voice full of motherly love and wisdom.

"Tell me what you want dear… tell me what your heart wants."

Being a mother, she always had that power that would make any son pour out his deepest desires, no matter much how they were locked up inside. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself as I felt her invisible maternal love push me to tell what my heart truly wanted.

"I… I want to see Aerith again. Today is her birthday and… I want her to know that I never forgot what today was… I also want her to know that I love her and I always will, even if I can't be with her for now…"

It was quite again. I opened my eyes and hoped that my wishes were granted. But then, the wave of disappointment crashed upon me once more, as not only was the comforting voice of my Mother gone, I was still there, standing within the Mako's green sea.

"Pathetic…" My fists scrunched up into a ball as I realized that the Lifestream couldn't, or rather, wouldn't, give me what I wanted. I guess I was just undeserving.

There was nowhere else to go and no one else to talk to. This goes to show you that you don't always get what you want. Stupid proverb or whatever it is. I gave out a heavy sigh before I turned my back around and decided to continue walking in the Mako's endless space until I'd feel the need to slide back into slumber.

But instead of sulking around, feeling sorry for what couldn't be, I just convinced myself that someday I'll see Aerith again, here in the Lifestream, that is. Of course, by that time, she'll probably forget about me not being on her special day. Hopefully, though…

-

-

-

But before I left the spot where I previously stood while I talked to my Mother, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned myself around and I saw…

Aerith.

Before I knew it, I realized that I was unexpectedly in her dimly lit room inside the Church. I thought I was hallucinating myself of being alive 'again', but I guess I wasn't. I turned my head around as my surroundings suddenly changed in a blink of an eye and there, I saw that she was right behind me. The Lifestream… it answered my wish! Thank you Angeal… Thank you Mom…

-

-

Aerith stood before a mirror, staring at her own reflection. Meanwhile, I stood behind her and stared at her reflection as well. She was more beautiful than before especially now that she did wear something pink like I told her to do so. Her emerald green eyes were more gorgeous than the streams of green Mako that endlessly flowed in the Lifestream. In fact, it was nothing compared to her eyes. How I missed that.

But something was wrong with her eyes now, so did with the rest of that pretty face of hers. She wasn't smiling that sweet smile on her lips.

"Why Aerith?" I looked at her sober face, desperately trying to look for an answer.

"Zack," I was surprised as my name came out of her lips which made my chest, throb hard.

"Aerith?" I jerked as I tried to see if she knew that I was just a few steps behind her. "Aerith? Can you see me?"

"Zack… How could you…?! You didn't even show up today! I can't believe you didn't know…"

My shoulders flattened down as I realized that she didn't know that I was there. I mean, how could she, right? I'm no longer as alive as much as she was. Aerith pouted as her eyebrows met in the middle. I had to admit that she still looked so cute even when she was pissed off.

She continued to talk out her disappointment towards me as I patiently listened. Hearing her voice say my name, again and again, was pure melody in my ears. Despite the fact that she was fuming, her voice sounded like that of an angel lulling me to sleep. But I didn't-_couldn't_- sleep. I was too distracted by my eyes that kept staring at her seemingly impossible beauty.

Suddenly, the 'lullaby' stopped. I was too absorbed in listening to her sweet voice that I almost forgot that she was greatly disappointed at me for not being with her on her special day. But how could I?

"I'm sorry, Aerith. Really, really, sorry. I wish I could tell you that I was already dead, though… Maybe then, you wouldn't be so sad… But then again, I think that would make things much more complicated." I engulfed my words with humor even if she couldn't possibly hear them.

Aerith stood there, still blissfully oblivious of my ghostly presence. Her hands finally moved, reaching towards the top of her hair. She held between her fingers, that silky pink ribbon that I gave her when we were still young. She unlaced it from her brown pleated hair before carelessly letting it fall to the floor. I darted my attention to the cherry shaded ribbon that Aerith dropped, as she gently untwined the twisted length of her braid.

The ribbon told me many things, one of which was that she most likely chose the option to let me go, to let her memories of me and of us, go. It pained me, through and through. But, why would she?

"Don't give up on us, Aerith… Hey, I'm still me!" Sadly, my low cry couldn't be heard. It was even merely a whisper.

The Cetra approached her bed that was just beside the mirror. She kneeled before it and quietly told the Planet her prayers. I was hoping I was still in it, though. It wasn't long before Aerith got herself underneath the sheets and closed those emerald orbs of hers. I walked towards her bed and I found myself staring at her resting body and saw how beautiful she still looked even if her hair wasn't braided anymore. Her brown tresses flowed gracefully beside her, shaping her now sleeping face.

I stood beside her, being wary as not to disturb her peaceful slumber. I started to talk in almost inaudible whispers. I talked as if I was still alive, as if she could actually hear me say the things I've always wanted to say to her and only her.

"Hey Aerith! Happy Birthday!" I placed my hands on my hips as I continued to speak to her. "I bet this was the best surprise you ever got today, huh?" I locked my eyes on her as if waiting for any possible reply.

"I'm sorry if I'm late. But I'm here now, right? How've you been lately?" I walked on the wooden floor of her room, hearing the wraithlike trudging of my footsteps as I moved back and forth.

"I'm fine too, Aerith. Doing great actually. Oh! Did I mention that I finally made it into the Lifestream?" As if being in the Lifestream was something to be overjoyed about, I continued to speak to her with a bit of sarcasm.

"Great place… Something that President ShinRa would've wanted to _die _for. But you know something else? I hate it there, Aerith. Normally, people would like it if they were able to finally rest in the Promised Land. But then again, I'm not 'normal', remember? And… I really think that's what you loved about me!" I laughed by myself, as I continued to walk around her room, restlessly laying my eyes on her every now and then.

-

-

-

I just stayed there. I talked to her about every silly thing I could think of, carefully making the most out of this time with her. I didn't know for how long I did, though. But like I said, ever since I've lived almost half of myself in the Lifestream, I knew I didn't have to care about the moments that went by. Yet although I didn't have to care, I knew that I still had to consider the moments that went by in the world of the living. Aerith could wake up at any moment now as I the signs of the dawn's azure atmosphere slowly became visible outside her window.

I knew I had to say my goodbye. For now.

I faced Aerith as I spoke to her without any tint of sorrow that I honestly felt swelling in my chest. The very thought of leaving again her ached within me.

"Listen, Aerith… I gotta go. But don't worry, we'll see each other again. I promise you that, got it?"

I turned myself around but before I could even move a step away from her, something struck me inside which made me swerve back to her.

"How rude of me…" I chuckled darkly. "Birthdays are supposed to have presents right? But, see… I don't have one at all. Hmm… What do you want, Aerith?" I placed a hand on my hip as the other lightly rubbed the back of my head. I looked as if I was actually waiting for a response from her innocent facade.

"Let's see… I can't give you anything that still belongs 'here'. Hmm…" Within the ambiance of my thoughts, I could hear Aerith's light breathing informing me that she was still peacefully sleeping.

"We can't go out on a date, well, not _here _anymore, of course… Wait… That's it!" I slammed a fist onto my other palm as my mind finally thought of the 'perfect' gift that only I could ever give.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Ok, in this fic, there were a few Crisis Core events mentioned. But not only that, I based some parts of the fic from the novella "The Maiden who walks the Planet (_Hoshi wo Meguru Otome_)". But to clear any confusions I'll just note some important details. In the timeline of this story, since Aerith hasn't died yet, she still had no idea that Zack was already dead (although it was presumed she did, in CC, but she didn't, according to the Maiden novella). Aerith didn't know what happened to her boyfriend until she saw him for herself when she finally entered the Lifestream.

-

-

-

_So, was this chapter okay or what? Would you mind hitting that **review **button so I'd know what you think, please? Thank you! _

_-_

_-  
_

Next: Chapter 3- "Kiss from a Human, Slap from a Cetra"


	3. Kiss from a Human, Slap from a Cetra

"**0207"**

**by: rorudesu-chan**

Disclaimer: Zack, Aerith and the FFVII universe is owned by SquareEnix.

**a/n: **Yey! Chapter 3! ^o^ Read, review and enjoy!

-

-

**Chapter 3: Kiss from a Human, Slap from a Cetra**

-

-

-

-

-

There were a few things that I could possibly give Aerith on her birthday. However, as my mind deliberated on them, it finally came across the one thing she could 'exclusively' get from me.

"Okay, Aerith… I'm gonna give you something that you'll never forget. It isn't wrapped and neither is it something fancy, so don't complain. I had to be resourceful, you know…"

I sat beside her, being cautious of her sleeping figure. I twisted my upper body sideways and hovered over her as my arms leaned on either side of her figure for support. Her doll-like face always managed to stun me everytime I get so close to her.

"Hey Aerith," I was completely aware of my close proximity to her face. As she breathed in and out, the air wafted across me. "Isn't this the part where you'd probably say, 'Are nervous, Zack?'"

Yes, I was a bit nervous. Of course I was. Not that, this was my first time to do it though. I mean, I've had my fair share of firsts, although they were not really worth remembering. It was just that this _was _the first time for me to do it to a girl that I really, really loved.

-

-

Finally, the moment came. I leaned close to her and the next thing I knew, my lips found hers. I kissed her. I kissed Aerith. Her lips were soft and slender, being the perfect contrast for my masculine ones. She tasted sweet. It quickly became a temptation, something that I couldn't say 'No' to even if I tried. I kissed her more, only this time, I became completely oblivious that a pair of dainty arms has snaked around my chest.

I paused. I opened my eyes and my sapphire pupils clashed with her emerald ones. I quickly jolted my face away from Aerith's. One word shot across my mind, "busted". Now I didn't know what to do. I hastily pulled myself away from her snared arms as she arose from the sheets.

But as I was about to get myself as far away from her as possible, it slowly processed to me that my right cheek was burning. I wasn't able to get a hold of why it felt hot all of a sudden until my hand touched the sore spot. That was when I realized she slapped me. Aerith slapped me.

"What did you just do to me…?!" Her irritated shrill rang through my ears which immediately shoved me back to reality.

"Ouch. That hurt!" I massaged my stinging cheek as I felt her jade eyes pierce right through me.

Now, it was one thing that I didn't understand at all why Aerith suddenly slapped me just because I kissed her. But it was another completely different thing that I _did not _understand as to why Aerith saw me. Much less that she actually talked to me.

"Zack, you can't just go busting in my room, kissing me all of a sudden while I'm sleeping!"

"Wait a minute, Aerith! Stop right there! You… You can see me??" My face looked entirely perplexed.

"What? Of course I can see you. You're right there, rubbing that slapped face of yours… which probably wouldn't have happened if you didn't go creeping here around late at night…"

"Hnn…" I stroked my cheek as I focused myself in finding an explanation to this unexplainable situation.

How could she see me? I mean, I was right there behind her before. Why didn't she see me then?

Aerith pulled her legs out from the sheets and comfortably sat beside me. Her feet dangled on the floor as her arms were propped up on the bed's edge to help carry the weight of her shoulders.

A moment of silence spread out between us. Aerith, whose frustrated face hid behind her silky brown tresses, was most probably thinking how I got myself inside her room and how I ever got the idea of kissing her. Meanwhile, I continuously shook my head for an answer. I realized that I was submerged in a deep and confused trance when the beautiful Cetra suddenly tore the sheet of silence.

"Zack," Her tone was now reduced back to its sweet, melodic pitch.

"Yeah, Aerith?" I dazed at her as her eyes were locked onto the wooden floorboards below.

"Did you know what yesterday was?" I shifted my view to the bedroom window and saw that it was already early morning, the day after February seventh.

"Of course I did! It was your birthday. Really Aerith… You're underestimating my capacity to remember things…"

"I'm really glad you remembered it, Zack. So was that why you were here?" She giggled sweetly as she tucked a lock of hair behind one ear.

"Well, yeah! Oh come on. How could I possibly forget?" Aerith turned her eyes to me as her face lightened up.

"I'm sorry about the slap. Did it hurt?" She lifted a hand to my reddish cheek and gently caressed it. I couldn't help but smile as she tenderly touched me, still aware and wondering that she actually could.

"Hurt…?" I mockingly defended. "Aerith, you're definitely starting to degrade my pride. Slaps are nothing to me at all!" She laughed pleasantly at my words as I touched her hand that was caressing my cheek.

"At first, I really thought it was you…" Upon hearing that, I was flattered when I realized that I was still in her thoughts even after all this years.

"But then," she continued. "I wondered how it could be you. I mean… I haven't seen you in a very long time."

Her last words struck me. She was right. Aerith hasn't seen me in a very long time. We haven't been together until now. Apparently, this meant that she still didn't know about what really happened to me.

She noticed the sudden quietness and the dubious look I had. "Zack, is something wrong?" She leaned her face a bit closer to me as I quickly hid away any peculiar expression with a grin.

"Well, I'm just glad that you didn't slap me because of the kiss!" She leaned back as she retrieved back her hand that was kept between my cheek and my gloved palm.

"The kiss…? No, silly. Of course, it wasn't. The kiss was… well, I think you could do better than that." Her words shot right through my pride once more while I was a bit astonished at how 'it' wasn't good enough.

"Do better? You seriously are underestimating a SOLDIER, Aerith. Come here, then." I leaned my body towards her but she teasingly shoved me away, chuckling as she outwardly enjoyed avoiding our close contact.

"Stop it, you…"

I laughed at her, looking as if what burdened me awhile ago just suddenly vanished as simple as that. It was another moment of silence between us. But Aerith broke it again by asking me the question I wished would never, ever come up.

"So, Zack…" She stumbled with her words while I kept an ear on this conversation that I knew I'd miss once I get back 'home'.

"Where have you been lately…?" I felt her saddened eyes upon me as I looked straightforward, trying hard to find the right words as an answer. Although it took me quite awhile to respond to her, Aerith kept her patience.

"I've been… around." I felt my voice twinge in reply.

By the time I turned back to her, Aerith hung her head low. It quickly occurred to me how disappointed she must've felt when she heard the most unmanly response someone could give to her. She waited for five years just to get the answer to the question that has resided within her heart for a very long time. And yet, that was all I could give her. _I want to answer you honestly, Aerith. I really want to. But, I can't .I just don't want to see you upset again._

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to call too. Not that I didn't want to hear your angel-like voice again. Actually, I really couldn't even if I tried."

I placed a hand on both of hers which were now folded on her lap. A memory of me and Cloud drowned in a Mako filled container, immediately flared across my mind.

Still, Aerith kept her head down. Within her dimly illuminated bedroom, I looked at her sober face and saw her lips move. She spoke softly as I tried to hear her out. But I barely caught up with what she said, except for the word which was spoken a bit louder: "…letters".

I purposely tried not to make a remark about what I heard. True, I did recall receiving 'a'letter. But what did she mean by "letters?" As I was about to ponder on it, I felt Aerith return back the hand that I used to hold onto hers. I faced her and saw that her cheeks rose high as she beamed that smile which could easily enthrall anyone.

"Hey Zack… You know, it doesn't matter anymore. You're back right? We can see each other again. And maybe this time, you can come with me while I sell flowers in Midgar!"

I stared at Aerith's face and saw how it radiated with so much happiness. She was happy again. It tore me apart to know that I would have to be the one to break that happiness of hers once more. I knew that things could never go back to how it was.

"Aerith, I…" I clenched a fist with my hand that hid behind the shadows. Knowing that the tone of my voice suddenly altered, I prepared myself in facing Aerith's disappointment. But just as I was about to take a deep breath before I finally tell her the truth, she interrupted me.

"Oh I see… Missions. It just keeps interfering with our dates, huh." I glanced at her as she shook her head in a giddy disappointed kind of manner. At that moment, I realized that I was facing a different kind of Aerith. She was a lot more optimistic than before.

"Yeah, that's right. Missions, SOLDIER, ShinRa. It gets on your nerves sometimes." I smiled carefree, knowing that I didn't have to tell her anything right now. Aerith had always been strong deep down. And that was one of her traits that charmed me a lot.

"Well, Zack. You owe me."

"Sure, I owe you a date."

"Nope! Not just 'a' date. You owe me…" Aerith turned on her back and counted her fingers before facing me again. "A lot of dates…"

"A lot…? And… This is coming from a girl who refused to go out on the first one?" I playfully responded.

"Don't be mean. It can get pretty lonely down here sometimes, you know." I felt guilt rush within me as I realized that I was responsible for leaving her all of a sudden. Not wanting to let her notice that I was to blame for it, I hurriedly changed the topic.

"Hey Aerith, have you ever decided to take a walk in the upper plate and just stare at the sky?"

"Well of course I have. I sold flowers up there remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"But…" I glanced at her, while she continued. "The sky isn't as beautiful as the ones that I'm staring at right now."

I came to realize that both of us were unconsciously gazing at each other's eyes. I burst out laughing at Aerith's attempt to flirt, which she did wonderfully.

"You're laughing again."

"Heh. I guess I am."

"Why?" I was about to scoff again, thinking that she was probably fooling around. But I read her dubious expression and understood that she wasn't fooling around at all.

Why? She had to ask why? Well, come to think about it. I didn't have an answer at all… Yeah, how come I was laughing? I mean, Aerith not knowing that I'm already dead isn't something for me to be happy about. Nor was the fact that I'm actually lying just to cover up the truth and pretty much everything else.

But if I tried to think about it all over again, there was one thing I couldn't lie about. Just being able to be on her birthday, being able to talk to her and most of all, being with her, was making me happy. So, I guess that would be the reason why I was laughing. I glanced back at her before confidently responding to her question.

"Aerith, it's pretty obvious isn't it? Why I'm happy?"

"Hn… Not really. Why?"

"Why? Because…" I searched around the floor and found the pink ribbon that fell from Aerith's hair before she went to sleep. There, it lied on the ground, elegantly twisted. I stood up from the bed and bent down to retrieve it.

"Because… I'm here with you." I kneeled before her, just like in a proposing manner, and placed the ribbon in her hands. She stared at it before reaching towards her hair. After she finished pleating her tresses, the ribbon was finally back where it had always been.

Aerith teasingly pushed me away, making me fall on my back. She stood up and slightly bent over to where my head was and grinned, in jest.

"Zack, I'm happy because of that too."

"Well, you didn't have to push me down, you know." I effortlessly pulled myself up as Aerith stood near me with her hands clasped together behind her back.

The penetrating sun rays that shone through Aerith's bedroom window caught my attention. I walked towards it with a narrow smile. It has been long since I've seen the luminosity of the sun. Can't get any of it when you're in the Lifestream. All you see is green, blue, and green.

I walked towards it and held out a hand. I wanted to feel its warmth but I guess I was just too 'dead' to feel it. I realized that the streams of light penetrated through me as well. At that moment, I realized that my figure was fading. Slowly, my presence here in the Planet would be reduced to nothing but a silhouette figure, a ghostly image. When that happens, Aerith would know. She would know that I'm no longer as alive as she is. She would get hurt again. I couldn't let that happen.

"Is something wrong?" I turned around and quickly hid the fist that allowed the sunlight to pass through. Aerith's face was full of concern and I had to wipe that away.

"Nope! Nothing's wrong here!"

"Hnn…."

I looked at Aerith's face that seemed to be suspecting something. But before I could change the tension of the atmosphere, she spoke up with certainty.

"Let me guess… You have to get going again, right?"

"What? Wow Aerith…! I sure picked the right girl. Not only are you oh-so beautiful, you're really smart as well!"

"Don't fool around, Zack. It's really obvious, you know."

"Obvious? What's obvious?" She was on to me. I clenched my hidden fist and hoped in despair that Aerith didn't know anything that she didn't need to know right now.

"That you had to leave again." Safe. Now, all I had to do was go with her flow.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well, it's just that every time we have fun spending time with each other, something always comes up."

A moment of silence and awkwardness drove before us. I tried to avoid Aerith's eyes but I still felt it upon me. I couldn't look back at her realizing that it was also my fault why I always had to leave. A surge of guilt came over me.

"I want…" Aerith paused for awhile, catching my attention. "…to say 'Don't leave me'. But then, this is what you want to do, right? Keeping the Planet safe and protecting everyone else in it." She stared at me, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah, of course." Is this what I really wanted to do? Fight alongside the company who threatened to destroy everything and the Planet itself?

The thought burdened me but I knew no matter how much I tried to repay for what I've done, everything else is too late. After all, I had to die in order to find out the truth right?

"Aerith, I'm not leaving you. We'll see each other again, okay? I promise."

"Yes Zack, I know. You promised me the same thing before, remember? Even though it took you many years to get back in Midgar, you still kept your promise." The smile on Aerith's lips forced one on mine as well.

"Yeah well, you're someone I find very hard to forget, Aerith."

"Thanks. Same goes to you too."

-

-

With the courage still left in my heart and a face that faked out an 'everything-will-be-alright' look, I told Aerith that it was time for me to go. Surprisingly, she took it better than I had expected. Instead of a gloomy face that her sad heart would portray, Aerith put on her gentle and signature smile that had won me over when we were still young.

She walked me outside her room and we stopped by her flower garden for awhile and I saw how it still maintained its beautiful appearance: yellow, white and very much alive. Aerith told me how her flower business was going well in Midgar and that her dream of making people happy with her flowers came true.

I gloated at how I was the reason why this business flourished, expecting a loving gesture in return. Unfortunately, all I got was another playful push from her. Though it wasn't what I exactly wanted, it felt good that Aerith and I were having fun again. Just like before. Yet, even with all the laughter painted upon our faces and the warmth that stirred in our hearts, I still can't help but frown along the way, knowing that all of this will end very soon.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **I'm really happy because another chapter is done! Plus, I'm surprised because there's going to be another one coming up. I kept thinking how this chapter will end the fic but then I realized the story's ending is still another upload away. So hopefully, my creative juices will keep on flowing! :)

-

-

_Was this chapter okay? How's the story so far? Hit that **review** button for me please? Thanks._

-

-

Next: Since Chapter 4 still has a pending title, here's a sneak peek instead: _Zack really had to go. But before he leaves, Aerith asks him something that makes Zack want to stay even longer... But what if the Lifestream gets in the way?_


	4. Zack x Aerith

"**0207"**

**by: rorudesu-chan**

Disclaimer: final fantasy 7 is the sole property of SquareEnix

**a/n: **FINALLY. :) after 4 months of putting 0207 on hiatus, my brain has finally come up with its deserving ending. I'm really sorry for the wait (if, you have been).. hehe.. hopefully, you're still in the mood to finish this ZackAerith fic! please read, review and enjoy!

-

-

**Chapter 4: Zack x Aerith**

-

-

-

-

-

I stopped in my tracks. Right before me stood the huge wooden door that served as the Church's entrance. Deep in our hearts, Aerith and I knew that the moment I walk out of that door, we won't be seeing each other again for quite a long time. But only I knew that the next time we see each other, it would be in a very different place.

I hated this kind of goodbyes. I purposely planted my feet firm on the ground, as if having no intentions at all of walking out from her. I felt the guilt of being the only one to know the truth and not her.

"Zack,"

"Yeah?"

Aerith stood a few steps away from me, her hands tied around the back the way she'd always had. I stared at her, carefully memorizing the angelic face of hers, knowing that there won't ever be another one like that in the Lifestream. She too, stared back at me with a look that was quite penetrating, telling me how much her pain of me leaving again was too great. But she smeared away that pain and replaced it with a smile full of hope and love that had always been there inside her heart.

"Do I have to open the door for you?"

"Nah, I think I can handle it by myself."

"Okay… Hey! Don't forget the promise! I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course Aerith! We'll definitely see each other again. And next time, you won't have to take your eyes off me ever."

Aerith laughed gently as she nodded her head. "So, goodbye. For now…"

I nodded as well. "Yeah. Goodbye… For now."

I spent a few seconds gazing into her jaded eyes before I finally forced myself to turn around and open the door. I gripped the rusty handle and realized that I didn't know where I was to go the moment I step outside. But maybe, the Lifestream is already out there, waiting for me. It's endless flowing green sea, welcoming me back into its space.

"Zack," Aerith's gentle voice made me swerve to face her.

"I was wondering if…" she briefly paused, stepping closer to me. "You could kiss me again. So that the next time I sleep and wake up, I'll know for sure this wasn't just a dream." Her eyes reflected what her smile deeply meant.

"Hah! Well, I thought you'd never ask for another one."

I smiled as I happily complied with her request.

I approached her and I tenderly wrapped my arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer. And as we stood there, I sealed my lips upon hers. I felt her tremble a bit which told me that she was somehow nervous of our first 'real' kiss. But suddenly, she pulled away and she, being the only one alive, grasped for air.

"So, was that better or what?" I recalled how Aerith mocked me before about how the stolen kiss wasn't good enough.

"Hmph…" She tip toed her way to me and leaned her forehead against mine. Then she whispered, "Surprisingly, yes."

I couldn't help but grin widely at a job well done. I saw her cheeks blush and it immediately complemented the smile that she wore.

Once more, I fastened Aerith within the hold of my arms. My chest that collided with hers, pounded roughly. I hoped she couldn't feel that but even if she did, I wouldn't mind. Because somehow, I think I also felt hers, beat wildly as well.

-

-

When words weren't enough to bring out what we've always wanted to say, our lips became the perfect substitute. Her delicate arms were now snared around my neck and her fingers also toyed with my ebony black spikes.

At that moment, all I could think of was her, Aerith.

It felt like an obsession and I didn't want to let go. I couldn't. But I had to. I didn't want her to suspect something hidden beneath this passionate lip lock of ours. Besides, it might seem strange to her that I was pouring so much emotion in this as if it would be the last.

And so, with the last ounce of strength left in me, I broke away from the kiss, assuring her secretly that this wouldn't be the last. She pulled herself away from me gently, regaining her chaste poise. She strapped her arms behind her back again, looked slowly at my face and then smiled pleasantly.

"Take care of yourself, SOLDIER."

"Roger that, Ma'am!" I smirked playfully at Aerith's utmost request and saluted her with my right gloved hand.

There wasn't anything else left to do, except to leave. I turned around and seized the door's handle once more. What waited for me outside was what had made my separation from Aerith, possible. I didn't want to leave again, certainly not for _that_. The hours that we both spent together seemed forever and real. Real, in a sense that I felt I was alive again. Yes, that Cetra made me feel life flowing in my veins and beating in my heart all over again, just like before. But the moment that I step out from this Planet, everything will be back to the way it was.

I'd be dead again.

But if being dead again meant Aerith's secured happiness in the Planet, then I'd be more than happy to go back.

I forcefully pulled the door open before me. What greeted me was a blinding flash of light. It was so bright that I had to shut my eyes close and cover my face with the back of my palm.

And then, I was back.

-

-

-

-

I didn't know if Aerith saw the light. But I doubt that she did. Maybe, just maybe, the Lifestream was kind enough to protect her from knowing the truth for now.

Blue and green streams flowed freely beside me. My carefree expression suddenly transformed into a sullen one. It wasn't only the blinding light that welcomed me back here, sadness and guilt also struck me down. It was a combined heavy feeling, one that was powerful enough to choke me out of breath and compel tears out of my Mako eyes.

I lied to Aerith. I lied about coming back and seeing her again. _Get real, Zack!_, I shouted at myself. The next time we were going to see each other was here, in this sea of beings who returned 'home'. I hid the truth of my death from her. Even if I refused to believe it, I _did _hurt her. I kept everything from her. I thought I was saving her, but I wasn't. I pushed Aerith to believe something that wasn't even real in the first place. I replaced the image of a dead Zack with a figment of a living one. I turned her into a fool.

I fell on my knees, my hands catching me along the way. The feelings that churned inside me were so heavy that I let myself fall down, literally. I couldn't bear anymore of whatever I committed. Why and how could I let those things happen? I could've stopped it if only I knew I was already making a huge mistake. I felt as if I have sinned against an angel if otherwise, a Cetra.

At that moment, I wanted to disappear. I wanted to join the humans who have willingly dispersed themselves within the Lifestream. I wanted the bad memories and the painful feelings connected to Aerith, to disappear, leaving only the good ones to merge with me in the Lifestream. I didn't know what else to do so I lied down on the seemingly solid ground and closed my eyes, hoping that nothing would 'wake' me up or something.

-

-

"A crying SOLDIER?" It was _his _authoritative voice again.

"Leave me alone, Angeal… I don't want any more of this." I rolled myself in my personal space and covered my head with my arms, trying to block my mentor's mocking words.

"Anymore of what?"

"This…! The lies, the guilt! I'm so sick of them! I want them to disappear so much that I'd—"

"Die? You want them to vanish so much that you'd _die _for it??"

I didn't know what else to say next. It was all too ironic for me. I didn't have anything to defend myself against such satiric reality.

"I hope you realize that what's done is done. There's no force in this entire universe that we live in that can change things like this. If there was, I—we, could've been alive somehow."

Angeal's twisted words that he himself could only come up with, always reached out to me. For the _nth_ time, he was right again. What's done really is, done. After a few seconds of calming myself down, I stood up and recouped to my senses. It was only then I realized that Angeal was nowhere to be seen. I was too preoccupied with the angry voice that rippled the Mako beside me that I didn't notice if his presence were anywhere near mine.

"Hey Angeal," I tested if he were still anywhere within the reach of my voice.

"What? Feeling better already?" Unfortunately, it was only the voice of Angeal that responded. There weren't any silhouette like figure of him around, just the boom of his deep voice that snapped me back to my senses. He must've joined the Lifestream already, just like Mother did and all the others as well.

"I lied to her, you know." I disregarded his question and continued anyways. "I thought I was doing my best not to let her know what happened. I thought I wasn't hurting her. But I actually ended up doing the opposite of what I was trying to avoid."

"Okay first, we all know that I don't do love counseling. But… I really think you saved her, kiddo."

"Saved her?" I almost wrung the question out. I was perplexed even more.

"Because of you, the disturbing doubts that woke up with her everyday disappeared. You protected her from something that she didn't need to know yet. In doing those things, you saved her from getting hurt. Now, isn't that something you've always wanted to do for her from the very beginning?"

"But I lied to her, Angeal!" My voice rose again, just like the anger that I felt towards myself. "I made a promise that I'd come back to see her again. But, I'm not coming back anymore. And the next time we see each other, it certainly wouldn't be in the Slums or in Midgar or anywhere else in the Planet! It would be _here_. We both know these things, but she doesn't because, I… lied to her." I hung my head low and my palms turned into trembling fists.

"You're afraid, do you know that? Because, you're thinking what would happen when she finds out the truth later on."

I blinked at his reply. Even if I didn't mention anything, Angeal saw right through me. I think he always had even during those ShinRa missions in the past.

"Zack, do you know who she is? I mean, do you _really _know who she is?" I raised my head and made no audible response.

"I don't think… there will be any 'later on' for her."

"What?" I straightly aimed that one worded question towards Angeal.

"You and I, both of us have fulfilled our destinies in the Planet. What we needed to do back there was accomplished. But, hers is just about to begin."

_About to begin? _I whispered to myself and wondered along the way.

Suddenly, I recalled something that a female Turk informed me a long time ago about Aerith being one of the 'Cetras', an Ancient race that walked the Planet thousands of years ago. They were the only ones who could lead the civilization towards the Promised Land, that's why ShinRa had Turks eyeing Aerith in secrecy. They did that in order to 'protect' the last living Ancient, or so they say. But to think that it was only ShinRa who greedily wanted the Mako energy for theirs to reap, was a big mistake.

The legendary hero-turned-nemesis, Sephiroth, had his eyes on the Promised Land as well. Memories of the Nibelheim incident flashed through me. I remembered how Jenova left a heavy influence on Sephiroth, turning him into a puppet of her own. The apostate chose to annihilate every human on the face of the Planet in sworn revenge and take the Promised Land, the Lifestream, for himself. Luckily, my good friend Cloud, was able to destroy his plans together with his defeat. But, only until there, I stopped. That was the extent of my knowledge regarding Ancients, Lifestream, Mako and such. How in the world did Aerith fit into the picture? At that moment, I knew needed an answer.

"Aerith's destiny has something to do with her being a Cetra, right? And it has something to do with all of this, isn't that correct Angeal?" I gestured my arms, reflecting my question.

It took quite awhile before Angeal made his answer. But I keenly waited for it, knowing that his reply would somehow cool down the guilt that fumed inside me.

"In due time, Zack."

"Eh?" I lightly rubbed my head in cluelessness, expecting of a broader response.

A deep laugh reverberated from Angeal's voice, causing the mass of green and blue sea around me to ripple violently.

"Look, as much as I want to put the answer through that thick head of yours, I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Because of his laughing mock, I was glad that the mood of the atmosphere lightened. It was always Angeal who could degrade it down a notch even during rough patches such as these.

"I mean, I just can't. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next."

"But, aren't you 'part' of the Lifestream already? Shouldn't you be knowledgeable enough to know what happens next?"

Angeal sighed in my persistent approach. "Listen Zack, you know I'd like to take this grand opportunity to actually make you go around in circles in search for an answer."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"But in the end, you'll find nothing. Even the Lifestream itself is still waiting on what happens next."

It has always been difficult to decode Angeal's words, but in the end I was lucky to have understood them all.

-

-

-

-

-

_(zack's bday)_

_-_

_-_

_-Aerith-_

_-_

_-_

Today is the 1st of April. It is my beloved Zack's birthday. I think he's 23 now. I'm not so sure. After all, it's been a long time since we last saw each other.

I wish I could see him on his special day. He's probably out there, doing his best to protect the Planet. He's devoted so much of himself to his job as a SOLDIER. It's no wonder why I fell for his character so easily.

Hmm… If Zack was here, what should I tell him? Ah! I know…

'_Hey Zack, guess what? The flowers are now in demand in Midgar. I'm even considering having a store built for the business.'_

'_Zack! I found the perfect place for our next date. It's peaceful and the wind just feels so good there. And oh, we can get a clear view of the sky. But you don't have to worry about me, I'm no longer afraid of it.'_

'_Zack, do you know a boy named Cloud Strife? He's from SOLDIER just like you. You must've met each other before.'_

'_I met your mother, Zack! You certainly have her smile. But I was wondering, who was that 'girl' you were talking about in the letter that you have given to her?'_

'_Did I tell you that I almost fell for Cloud? It's your fault for leaving me, you know. But don't worry Zack! You'll always be the one for me. Because every time I'm with Cloud, I feel like I'm really standing right next to you. Isn't that weird?'_

'_Zack, I was with AVALANCHE. They're a kind and fun group of people. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Barret… Our goal is to stop Sephiroth, for good.'_

'_We found a way to defeat Sephiroth, Zack! The White Materia! Do you know about it? I'm sure you must've known that I'm a Cetra. And well… since I'm the only one left of my kind, it's my job to stop Sephiroth with all the power I have.'_

'_I was almost there, Zack! I was praying to Holy. But something terrible happened while I was doing so… And now, it's all up to Cloud and the rest to defeat Sephiroth. I'm sure they can do it. I believe in them.'_

'_Oh and Zack… It'll be a long time before we see each other again. I'm sorry. Please take care of yourself, SOLDIER. You'll forever mean a lot to me.'_

I took a deep breath and clasped my hands together. I began walking, afraid if the blue and green sea beneath me would swallow my every step. But it didn't and I continued to saunter, wishing that I could greet him on his special day as he did on mine.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **since SE hasn't released any info when Zack's bday is, I just thought of one. :) hope you guys know why I chose april fool's day as our beloved SOLDIER's big day. :)

-

-

rorudesu: soo happy! 0207 is finally done! **please review/criticize, guys! **thanks so much! (hope this fic ended well)

-

-

i love 0207's reviewers! _yorumiko, Bmonti, Hanyou-demoness, Yuki Minamoto, Cassandra L.K., WardenDarlingClement, Dhampirangel_

_thanks for the support! :D  
_


End file.
